Lamias and shadows alike
by Twy
Summary: Draco Malfoy will be king of shadows one day,but first he must find his mate,but can he handle a lamia mate just for his kingdom,not to mention that that Lamia is Harry Potter and pregnent.HPDM
1. Out o fthe shadows and into the pot

Draco sighed,the fire had finally gone out in his comon room,and he wondered who was his mate.It was well known that DRaco Malfoy would become the prince of Darkness after taking a mate and having a child with it,but who was it he wondered desperately,they'd have to be strong because the propechy that stated he would be king of darkness all stated he was have several children the same age,and shadow pregnencies were hard since they cause the person impregnated to become cynical after the first two months.He looked around and tiptoed out of the trapdoor,Slytherins could walk all they wanted after curfew as long as they stayed out of sight and didn't make a sound,Draco walked along his footsteps silenced by his shadow,which bared his species name in such a bizarre way,he avooided stepping on the shadow though,shadows were his way of travel and it had to be very specific.

as he walked further and further along the halls he fealt his anticpation rising,as if a great event was about to happen,as he stawked closer he saw his prey,but only their outline the rest was cleared away by a blanket of some kind.Draco having transformed into his shadowform,which was no diffrent the his regular form except for his claws and teeth and tail.as the figure walked by Draco jumped out and tore away the blanket,he could see yet he was blind all he wanted to was snog the man in front of him,and the fact that it was definatly a he did not startle him,Draco knew he had not been supose to seek out his mate yet,his wings had not grown in and his mate had not yet started the calls to him by talking to her shadow,but as he let his instincts take over he still remained half aware of who the person he was snogging was,but he didn't care,he used his magic which as soon as he granted his mates greatest desire would join them in body and mind,he seek the answers from the boy in front of him,instinct had told him how to and as he tapped the man's head twice he learned of how the man had lost his family and gained an evil one and how all he wanted was to be loved by a family,Draco tryed to stop himself know,cause he knew what he would do without control over his body,but his instincts were stronger,he remained wherever he was trying to convince himself not to do what he was about to do...but he couldn't.

Harry struggled against hiim and his primarial state was hurt,mates did not struggle they mated they enjoyed it greatly,and Harry was his mate and they needed to bond,but Harry struggled against him and Draco relized why,he hadn't given the traditional bite yet,shadows by tradition,nipped their mates ear so that they would be calm and still during the first matingg,it was also helpful for telling other shadows that Harry was his.The real Draco was disgusted with himself he wanted no part with Harry freakin' Potter!Why did things always go wrong in the end!it was as if he were a werewolf working on impulses.

As the body Draco nipped Harry's ear Draco got through a little insisting that if they did it to do it in an abandoned classroom.The body of Draco picked up the know calmed and serene bridal style and walked into the nearest one,as soon as he had he ripped off Harry's clothes and tore off his own as he began to do what nature had intended.

the next morning Real Draco woke and yawned only to find something seriously wrong,his face was near something that was very rodshaped,Draco stood up and yelped,he'd actually done it????He'd been sure it was a dream...or nightmare.

He sighed and wondered if he'd bonded fully or not he wouldn't be ale to tell until Harry woke,if Harry was still calm and serene as last night he was in a barrel of dragon dung,but if Harry yelped his afther would het him out of Azkaban he was sure.He looked over at Harry sound asleep and curled into a ball as if to make him warmer,Draco guessed the desks weren't very comfy and couldn't help but feel a little concern,if he was caring his future children he would need to be in top health,he was caring Malfoy's know,or perhaps he wasn't,he hoped to god that he wasn't,even if it did mean he'd get his throne early.

He picked up the gryffindors robe and placed it over him brushing his mates skin slightly,iy felt as if he'd touched the softest most pleasant cloth inthe world.He gritted his teeth and didn't touch him again,

Draco soon found that maybe he shouldn't greeted Harry in nothing,he pulled on boxers his shirt and a pair of pants along with his robes and waited patienctly.the hours or minutes ticked by slowly and fast,he wanted to know and yet he did not,

as he checked the magic made watch his father had given him he noticed he'd missed breakfast,he was getting up to go to classes when Harry woke up.

"_Draymir...Draymir."_Draco's mate called,he was so calm not even near to being panicked,the green eyes were slightly glazed and self content and he was smiling straight up at Draco,he knew it meant,Harry Potter was about to become the next queen of darkness.

"yes."His instincts wanted him to mate again in joy,but this time he was the more powerful.

"_nest..."_Harry vioce was hoarse and snake like and a s low a whisper and innocent as a child's,and he was speaking in a strange language he could understand now that he couldn't before,and Harry kept on talking init,"_want m'nest..."_Draco's eye twitched,he had no idea what Harry was talking about,why would they have a nest?They were Shadows,Shadows didn't have nests.He wished he could understand what Harry meant suddenly the room around him spun and was replaced by a huge libry with a fire,Harry lay on a comfy and warm matress and there was a cozy couc with a book on it.

"What in the bloody hell...?"He shook his head and walked over to the book in hopes of answers.


	2. is there one?

Draco scowled the book was useless,he couldn't read a word of the strange language nd the few pictures in the book showed how to construct a nest and then some pictures of couples in their nests,he observed them noticing how the dominant one looked like him in a way and how its mate was drawn as if from another species,now that he thought about it some shadows mated with what they called Lamias,they were considered humans with snake blood,could it be possible that Harry had snake blade in him?And if he did how was he still alive?He wondered if the room would help again.

"Room,"His voice was teen and he commanded respect others would be more awkard in his situation,"I want more information on Harry Potter!:"The room did not shift but the books on the shelf did.

A half hour later he had gotten through what he hoped to be the last of the first wall,it seemed they were all about Harry's first ten years of life,and they'd been dreadfully embarressing causing him to laugh,well not really, he giggled...a little but his instincts were boiling over with rage at every joke made about Harry,Draco wondered why he wasn't yet,he suposed it was because of his wings really,wings decided everything,depending on color size and style anyone could tell if he was trustworthy or not,wings told how old you were and he guessd mating without them had had some side effects he was sure.

He shrugged it off and started on the next wall.

Three hours later Draco curled into a ball holding the last book in his hand,it was strange how it had listed each feeling towards him for each day,and the latest one was from the day.

Name:Draco Malfoy

Date:Semptember 2 1996

feeling:Love

Reason:Is there one?

Draco slammed the book shut and threw it against the wall,'Dumb book.' he thought,but the question still tormented him, Is there one? rang through his head.He curled into a ball and fealt his instincts at work,they wanted him to and cry,and he fealt like it because of that entry,he wished he'd never read that book,he really shouldn't cry either,Malfoys _never _cried,but then again it was his mate know,and his mate didn't know why he loved him,and his instincts were crying out to snuggled against the body and find his nest and protect him from harm,but Draco knew that by tomorow he would be an enemy again,and Harry would hate him for what he had done.The only thing keeping him calm was the children,they weren't even created yet they were working their way down into his womb,but for Shadows it only took a day and they had to be very calm or else,usually their mates laid with them all that day,but Draco couldn't bring himself too,the nip on the ear would do it for him he hoped.

Then their was another matter entirely of the nest.so far none of the books had helped him even slightly,well the one abour Snape was very funny had put him in a slightly better mood but other than that they might as well have been useless,he turned back to the only book,the one he couldn't read,He knew everything to know about Harry Potter except that book,and he needed it!He sighed and picked up the book,wieghing his options,which were leave and say it never happened or wake Harry and ask him what nest he was talking about.

"Why are thing always so difficult?"He asked and dropped the book,suddenly it flew open and landed on what might've been the only page translated into english,he picked it up and read the side notes,it was only one page but it told him what the nest was at least.

_Lamias were first noticed by shadows because of their dark complex,submissive nature(After mating and only to their mate) ,and hero complex.Lamias have a great need to protect everything so natrually need something to protect them.When Lamias become pregnate they will become calm the first day and beg their partners for a nest._

_If a lamia's parents or anyone closely related to him has a nest they will want to nest there,if not a new nest can be made in a dark space that is semi damp,the 'nest' is made of Basilisk bones and silk.The nest must be made or at least half way through before a lamia comes out of their calmed state since they will most likely panic even if they did this willingly,this panic will last for five minutes,Shadows will feel anger and hurt at this,another problem is that when Lamias panic they let out more sex genes causing Shadows to become lustful,when this happens the shadows will most likely spring to make love,but but since the lamia will not want to,they will try to protect themselves by escaping from the nest,if this happens they will most likely flee to the most trusted people it knows to protect it,this is dangerous,lamia pregnencies are dehydrating to them and as such they will die if dehdryation,when a shadow reaches its mate it is just as dangerous because they will attack all those who get in the way of their mate,if the Lamia and Shadow survive these five minutes the Lamia will be bonded to the Shadow completely,after this stage the_

_Lamia will come to fear the dominant one of their relationship,the shadow because of this the Lamia will_

the page cut off.Draco was in overload,where was a damp place to nest?what if they didn't survive?What if Harry did something drastic?He sighed and looked over at Harry,the robe had fallen off and Draco could now see that Harry was on his side facing him,sleeping with his arms around stomach and his hair tousled.Draco sighed and stood hecouldn't this much longer,and he knew what would happen soon if he didn't get the nest.

"Room,I need a nest for my lamia mate."The room swirled for the second time,this time the room was greyish concrete a pile of basilks bones and silk sat in the corner and the floor looked to be slightly flooded,Harry lay in the middle curled into a ball and content.Draco glared at the sleeping lamia,realizing he would have to build their nest in half a day by himself.


	3. Why Dragon Mirror?

_"Blah"_mind speech

_**"Blah"**_Harry and Draco's new language.

Harry woke to the most ponderous workings of magic,he yawned and sat up and looked around and suddenly the mermories of last night came back or maybe it'd been a day ago,and then he saw Draco Malfoy,the evil git who'd abducted and raped him,was working hard to construct something that looked like something you'd put a stew pot on and light on fire,the thing had tallow bone things on the bottom and soft silk sheets on top in a layering effect, Harry noticed that Malfoy was bent over with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair a mess.Harry's hand went to his wand,a big mistake he realized as the boy stood up and sniffed,he could actually see Malfoy's nose move upward it was suck a deep sniff,and suddenly a whole nother Malfoy was about to leap on him,Harry yelped and ran straight to the door slamming it shut he ran towards where he hoped Ron and Hermione would be.

Harry soon heard the sound of a creature like Malfoy chasing him and as he finally got to the libray where Ron and Hermione sat he jumped behind their chairs and yelped out,"Malfoys chasing me!"Just before the aformentioned Slytherin jumped into the libray,letting out a deranged sound that would make anyone flinch,Harry of course was still hiding behind Ron and Hermione's chairs,though he would've stood if it became easier to swallow,he desperatly wanted some water.

"What're you doing Malfoy!"Ron's shout caused Draco to growl at Ron in a dangerous way,and Ron would've been dead,fortunatily however it'd taken a good 3 minutes and 58 seconds to arive at the libray and as Draco growled the five minutes ended,and suddenly draco was himself in his same arrogant way,and he remembered the odd fact of Lamia's submissiveness to their mates.

"Harry,come."He snapped his fingers and pointed to his side,it seemed to be the perfect insult and Draco was going to flaunt his power until he grew his wings,until then he was going to have fun.

Harry suddenly able to get some air in and swallow as the five minutes ended wanted nothing more to walk away,but of course the little voice in his head that sounded like Hermione always convinced him to do things at this moment he should do._"Listen to him Harry,he's your mate,you'll hurt yourself if your not near him!"_This sounding thuroughly convincing to Harry stalked past Hermione and Ron with anervous feeling and looked sheepishly from behind Draco where he hid to hide his embarressment.

"HARRY!"Contrary to the voice in his head,the witch in front of him did not seem at all approving of him listening,but Hermione didn't know that he would be in pain and if the hiding behind the chairs episode was anything to understand it would be best to listen,but then the always odd voice that sounded like madam Pince for some strange reason spoke up.

_"Why are you listening to him?so what if you feel pain just keep a water bottle on you at all times."_Harry did his best to shut the insenstive voice out,even if he did not it was right,it too late know Draco and Hermione along with Ron where already inb a full on fight,he didn't like it when they fought and a voice that sounded like someone who would actually be helpful if she were there spoke her part.

_"Just say Draymir,thats the name you gave Draco while bonding,then Draco will know you don't want him to fight."_

_"Right,and Draco will listen to me because?"_

_"Well for one your his mate and his stuck with you so you can make his life horrible in ways I shall reval to you later,and two your pregnant and pregnant people can not be near dangerous spells or they might get hit which can often lead to some dangerous things."  
_

_"Oh...er...you do know I'm boy right?"_

_"Yep.I'm just your inner female consience that pretty much controls that femine part of you."_

_"So your pretty much the one who made my life a leaving hell with girls?"_

_"Well I gotta go,but do remember the Draymir thing Ta!Oh yeah,your completely necked!"_

_"WHAT!"_of course the voice didn't answer so Harry decided to listen to the voices in his head as he had done on several occasins(anyone see a pattern here? 0.o),he chose to ignore his nakedness and licked his lips.

_**"Draymir..."**_and then Draco stopped and would've purred at such the helpless use of his name,but of course he was in his right mind and in the middle of an argumant,one did not purr during in argument.So he did the next best thing,he realized why Ha-potter was saying his name and decided to do something about,he picked up Harry and walked off,of course with their luck it was a free period and teens roamed the halls freely,Draco after taking a dozen slower paths decided to ignore them and walk by,which was ahrd considering that every was staring at Harry Potter's worst enemy holding a rather bored and naked looking Harry deemed that he would not kick or do anything and just lay there limply for awhile.

Once theyed reached the room Harry was sat down in the nest and Draco Malfoy decided that he probally deserved an explanation but that could wait his instincts which were still going wild after the panic filled chase had put him in the mood and so he shut of his own thoughts and let instinct take over.

AN:No need to fear the TWY is here!Anyway really does anyone notice that JK once mentioned that it was bad to hear voices nobody else could hear and then in like the fifth or sixth book comes out with Hermione-in-a-head!

Also as for the title of this chapter and Dracos bonded name,I had fun with it since it was a whole nother language,Dra for Dragon Y for why and mir for mirror,actually this name was not planned but its fun to trick you silly readers.Actually I was on a vampire kick and because of my vampire addled mind I wrote the first name to come out a mike between Dray,Draco's Possible future knickname,and Vladimer,so yeah.Also Harry's inner girl conscience thingie,she's an important subplot maybe.So Ta!


End file.
